I Am A Homosexual
by johndaveforever
Summary: John comes out and is teased by Dave who really just wants him. First one so be easy please. I own nothing.


Your name is John Egbert, you are-not-a-homo-sexu-al, or at least not to everyone. You just recently came out as bi to your close friends and family, meaning your dad and your four friends. Your dad was cool with it, he is very excepting, he even baked u a cake. Rose said she "knew it", Jade thought it was sooooooo cute, and Dave hasn't stopped hazing you. Which really hurts because you kinda like him but you don't want to ruin your you are going to hangout with Dave, its the first time since you came out.

You reach Dave's appartment and knock on the door and Bro answers with a "sup," he then he yells to Dave, "hey baby dick, your boyfriends here". Dave exlamimed back "shut the fuck up". Bro turns back to you and nuges his head in the direction of Daves room and you walk in.

You walk into Dave's room and say "sup baby dick". He then throws a shoe at you saying "its not funny", as you just snicker.

You and Dave begin playing on Dave's PlayStation. He is on his bed and you are sitting on the floor leaning aginst the bed. Dave then starts teasing you about being gay and he starts talking about how much you want him. You tell him to shut up but he just keeps going. You stand up and yell at him to shut up. He just gets in your face his lips inches away from yours as he wispers "make me" his warm breath hot on your lips its almost intoxicating. And then he kiss you, as you pull apart he says "so ironic".

You then snap and throw Dave down own his own bed face down. You grab him by his belt loop yanking his ass into the air, then you pull his skinny jeans down to his "ironic" batman breifs which you drag down. You look down to see his perfect ass. You takes each if his toned ass cheaks in your hand, your finger tips digging into his flesh as you pull his cheaks apart. You remove one of your hands from to unzip your fly and pull your 9 inch peice out. You then place your head at Dave's entrance. For a second you just let it rest there before thrusting it in to the crys of Dave. Its a tight fit and going in dry made it a little hard to get it all in but once you are in it is soft and warm. You don't waste any time and imideatly begin thrusting in and out if Dave's hole increasing is spead and ferosity with each thrust. The wimpers and cries coming from Dave only make you harder. Dave relesous a extravagant yelp as he calls your name and begs for a combination of mercy and more. You then reach down and grab his luxurious blond hair and pull him onto his hands and knees. You pull his head back and thrust your toung into his mouth when you remove yourself from his mouth, he gasps for air. You move your mouth to his neck and sink your teeth into him which earns you another gasp. While he is still on your dick you flip Dave onto his back. You begin thrusting deeper and deeper as you pound his prostate releasing shrill crys snd moans. You pull out getting you crys for more from Dave.

You remove your shirt and pants, and then you turn your attention back to Dave you tear his jeans and ironic undies off. You push his shirt up over his head revealing his pale chizled abdomin. You once agin force your way back into his hole and begin pounding his prostate again. You then snatch him up by his hair and roughly kiss him. You release him only to pin him against the bed. Both of your hot bodies rubbing against each other, you take his rists and hold them above his head and with your free hand you take him by the throat. As he gasps for air as he moans. You then lean forward and wisper into his ear," shut the fuck up you little bitch". You then trail down his abdomin biting and leaving hickies that show esily on his pale skin.

Dave begins to cry and at that sound you take of his glasses to reveal his red eyes now filled with tears. He then leans forward and arches his back as he screams your name "JOOOOHNNN! I'm I'm gonna I'm gonna..." he the explodes, his cum going all over your bodies. You then pull out and begin stroking your still hard cock. Dave picks up on the hint and he begins sucking your luscious cock. His mouth was warm and wet and his lips were so soft. You grab his hair entangling your fingers in his hair. Its not long before your ready to cum and you hold his head back as you cum on his face hitting him right between the eyes. He then licks the last bit off your dick as it oozes out, sending shivers up your spine. You collapse on top of him and you both lay there completely naked covered in each other and you both drift off to sleep, but before you go completely out you hear Dave say "I thought you'd never get the hint."


End file.
